An Alternate Universe
by mariskamhargitay
Summary: What if Olivia wasn't a detective? Would fate still bring her and Elliot together or would they lead completely different lives?
1. Chapter 1

Elliot Stabler was a junior detective with the Special Victims Unit at the NYPD and today marked the start of his second year in the department. Cragen exited his office and called on the young detective.

_"Munch, Stabler. You caught a case. 26 year old female found and raped in Central Park. CSU is already there."_

***Central Park***

_"What do we have here?"_ Elliot asked CSU while flashing his credentials and ducking under the crime scene tape.

_"Young female was badly beaten, raped and left for dead. She's lucky they found her when they did."_ He said nodding in the direction of two dog walkers._ "Another hour and I recon she would have died. She was unconscious and had no ID."_

_"Thank you. I'll let you finish up here."_ Elliot replied. _"Munch you interview the witnesses and I'll go get the victims statement."_

***Mercy General Hospital***

_"Detective Stabler"_ Elliot stated flashing his badge at the nurses' station _"I'm looking for Jane Doe rape victim who was brought in about an hour ago."_

_"Room 318. If you take the lift to the third floor you can follow directions from there"_, the nurse smile as she returned to her computer.

Elliot lightly knocked on the room door before entering. In the bed in front of him he noticed a beautiful brunette sleeping. She had bruises and cuts all over her, some older than others. As he sat beside her bed her eyes softly fluttered open and she looked confused and scared. Elliot rested his hand on top of hers to alert her to his presence and to calm her but this small action terrified the woman and she struggled to move to the other side of the uncomfortable hospital bed.

_"Shhh it's okay."_ Stabler spoke no more than a whisper._ "I won't hurt you. I promise. I'm a detective with the NYPD. We're going to find who did this to you. Can you tell me your name?"_

As he comforted her a nurse walked on with a rape kit ready to collect evidence. The victim jumped at the new presence in the room but quickly settled down when she seen the unwanted guest was female.

_"I'm going to do your rape kit now. Can you get changed into this gown behind this curtain and put all your clothes into separate bags please"_ she interrupted.

When the victim was changing Elliot sat awkwardly by her bed. The nurse began photographing all the visible cuts and bruises on her skin. Then she led the woman to the examination chair and asked her to sit with her feet in the stirrups. The victim was visibly shaking so Elliot held her hand for support and fed her encouraging words. It took 5 hours to do the full rape kit but Elliot never left the victims' side. Once it was over he decided he would let her sleep as it was now 6am and get her statement when she woke later. He sat in the chair next to her bed and dozed off for a few hours.

At 9.36am he was aware of a lot of movement and cries from near him. Then he remembered he was in the hospital still and began to panic. When he opened his eyes he calmed when he found that the woman was having a nightmare. He gently shook her to wake her only to receive a forceful hook to the cheek. Elliot recoiled in pain and when the victim opened her eyes she was immediately aware of her surroundings and that she had punched a detective.

_"I'm so sorry. I, I didn't mean it. I thought you were trying to..."_ and she trailed off, tears quickly forming.

_"Don't worry. It was my mistake. I should know better than to touch a victim when they are panicking. Are you ready to give me your statement or would you like to sleep some more?"_

_"If every time I sleep I'm going to relive what happened I would rather not sleep again."_ she half-heartedly joked.

_"Okay then. Firstly Miss could I take your name?"_

_"Olivia. Olivia Daniels."_

Just over two hours later Elliot had taken the beautiful woman's' statement and excused himself to return to the Station House. He did however promise to visit her later that night.

***Station House***

Elliot was filling the rest of the department in on the victims statement.

_"Victims name is Olivia Daniels. She was attacked while walking to a club around 8pm. Victim was grabbed from behind and dragged into to a wooded area where she was raped by 3 men each taking it in turn to use her while the others held her down and laughed on. Once they were finished they kicked her repeatedly and threw stones at her before dragging her to the edge of the tree line and leaving her there. She estimates the attack lasted about an hour meaning she was left freezing on the ground from about an hour before she was found."_

_"Did you get a description?"_

_"She claims she didn't see their faces. You know guys I have this gut feeling she isn't telling the whole truth. She had older wounds on her arms, torso and legs. I think this is a case of domestic abuse."_

_"I want you to get back to the hospital and get the truth from her Elliot. Munch you go with him."_ Cap ordered.

** *Mercy General Hospital***

As Munch and Stabler approached Olivia's room they could hear muffled shouting and crying. They walked silently with haste to the door and seen a man holding her by the shoulders shaking her while shouting. When they burst through the door he pushed her down and ran past the detectives pushing them aside. Munch ran after the suspect leaving Elliot to comfort Olivia.


	2. Chapter 2

_**- RECAP - **_** As**_** Munch and Stabler approached Olivia's room they could hear muffled shouting and crying. They walked silently with haste to the door and seen a man holding her by the shoulders shaking her while shouting. When they burst through the door he pushed her down and ran past the detectives pushing them aside. Munch ran after the suspect leaving Elliot to comfort Olivia.**_

_"Olivia are you alright?"_

She nodded in reply but was dazed.

_"Who was that? Is that the man who has been hurting you?"_

Again she nodded slightly.

_"That's my husband Stuart. He doesn't mean to hurt me though. It's my fault. I make him angry."_ She replied.

_"That is no excuse Olivia. No one deserves to be hurt."_

_"I did. I ran away from the job. I had to pay for it."_

_"What job Olivia? Tell me the truth. What really happened to you?"_

Olivia broke down.

_"Stuart makes me have sex with men to fund his drug habit. When I turned up to the flat that night there were 3 men waiting. They wanted to have me at the same time but I told them I wouldn't do it. One of them slapped me but I managed to run away. They chased me through the park and I tripped up. The rest that I told you was the truth"_, she sobbed.

_"That bastard. Don't worry we'll get him. And the men who raped you. Do you know their names or where they live?"_

_"I only knew the one called Steven. Stuart made me sleep with him before. I don't know where they live. When they buy time with me they get given the flat number and meet me there. It's safer for Stuart's business that way."_

At that moment Munch returned dragging a cuffed Stuart behind him. They took him down to the squad car and back for questioning.

***Station House***

Elliot filled the team in on the new information and then went to question Stuart.

_"Who are they asshole?"_ Elliot demanded.

_"I have no idea what you're talking about."_

_"What are the names and addresses of the 3 men who raped Olivia?"_

_"I have nothing to do with that."_

Elliot grabbed the suspect and slammed him into the metal grating on the window.

_"I know you know, bastard! Olivia told me everything. WHAT ARE THEIR NAMES?!"_ Elliot spat in his face.

_"She told you everything really? Like how without me she would be dead? How I rescued her from her drunken mum and abusive step father? I gave her a home and food. That bitch owes me."_

_"She owes you nothing. Now cough up the damn names or I'll kill you!"_ Elliot shouted while holding the man by the neck.

_"Elliot calm down. Stop it."_ Munch shouted trying to defuse the situation.

_"Alright. Alright. I'll tell you. Just let me go."_ Stuart struggled.

Elliot let go and the suspect sunk to the floor.

Elliot and Munch arrested the suspects and didn't find it hard at all the get a confession. All 3 men were proud of their actions and were bragging about them to the detectives.

***Mercy General Hospital***

_"Good news. We got them Olivia."_

She smiled the biggest she had since this all happened.

_"Thank you Detective Stabler. Without you I think I'd have given up. I'm going home tomorrow."_

_"That's great"_, he beamed. _"And call me Elliot. I'm glad you're better. I'll let you get some rest now. Be safe Olivia"_, he smiled as he opened the door.

When he left Olivia immediately felt a little something die inside. Her room door opened again and Elliot came to stand beside her.

_"Olivia, I like you. Would you like to go on a date sometime?"_

Olivia smile up at him and nodded.

_"Goodbye beautiful"_ he said planting a kiss on her cheek.


End file.
